


Turn your head and you will have one surprise

by tigragrece



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [15]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrate Milestone, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geno is footballer, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sid is hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Zhenya liked to watch the statistics of Sid during his game for see if he will beat another milestone and maybe celebrate it together.





	Turn your head and you will have one surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Thank you so much @eafay70 for your help and for everything about this fic and this verse. It's just so wonderful to work about it with you. You are wonderful.

Zhenya liked to follow the statistics of Sid during his game during the season for see if he was soon for one milestone because it's something they could celebrate.  
He liked to follow all the statistics from the Twitter of some journalists about Pens.  
It's was after the game against Rangers that Sid scored his 900 points as captain, and Zhenya wanted to celebrate it.  
But he wanted to it very big, like when he had the golden stick. Sid deserves some beautiful stuff and not just trophy  
  
And he had the idea, he goes to see Mario for see what they could do.  
Mario likes having sometimes Geno and Sid, he is happy that they are together. Because it's a little because of him that they have met and that they become the best couple ever. It's was not his quote, but it's was coming from everyone.  
  
"Geno, what can I do for you ?" asked Mario  
  
"I know that Sid has done one milestone, and I would like to celebrate it with him and maybe give him something on the ice"  
  
"You talking about his 900 points as captain ?"  
  
"Yes, I was thinking maybe to give him something else than one trophy, like he had the golden stick ?"  
  
"Maybe I have one idea about one silver puck that we can do ?"  
  
"I'm totally for it"  
  
"You can maybe give to him the next game we are home? It's will be against Caps"  
  
Geno looks at his calendar and sees that they are going to Colombus the next day for one game.  
  
"Maybe I can be late with my team, and be here for the game and give to him. I would like to do it as one surprise."  
  
"That one wonderful idea, we should tell Jen so we can prepare everything "  
  
"Fantastic, thank you so much, Mario"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
Instead of shaking the hand of Mario, he just hugs him.  
  
-  
  
Geno knows they will play against Caps so he decides to tell Alex about his surprise so he can play the game too.  
  
"Of course, I will help you Zhenya"  
  
"You like sappy and silly stuff," said Geno while rolling his eyes  
  
"Of course, since you are the best couple, I can't even fight the title about best couple with Nicky, since you keep the bar really high" Geno is laughing after this.  
  
-  
  
He also tells the team that he will maybe be away for one night to give the puck to his husband.  
  
One of his teammates tell him "Go for it, we will watch it live on TV, and you know you have always our support"  
  
"You Guys are the best"  
  
"We know," they said in unison.  
  
-  
  
Sid is kinda sad that Geno will not be here for the game against Caps, but he knows they had one difficult game tomorrow against Colombus.  
They have makeout for a while before Geno leaves with the team, Sid doesn't know at all the plan of Geno that he will be back in the night for the game.  
  
Sid begun to do his routine for the game like he always does, he knows that the game will be hard because it's will against Caps and that Ovi will maybe try to do something or even chirp him.  
They are kinda best friends now with Ovi and also Nicky because of Zhenya.   
  
When Sid saw Mario and Jen, they couldn't stop talking to each other and smiling and also watching the watch, like if they were waiting for something.  
Sid decides it's doesn't matter, he have one game to win.  
So he goes to the warm-up.  
  
And at the same time, Geno is kinda late, he is still outside the PPG Arena because fans couldn't stop taking pictures with him. He was glad to post pictures but he was late and it's wasn't the moment.  
Jen started wondering why Geno was so late because it's was near the time of the game. Then she watches Twitter and saw that Geno was here but was taking pictures. She goes search him.  
  
They have all prepared for everything even the red carpet, it's will be after the hymn.   
  
Before the faceoff, Alex said to Sid "It's sad that Zhenya is not here for watch the game."  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, tonight, we celebrate one milestone for our captain Sidney Crosby, we invite now our guest who is the captain of Pittsburgh RIverhound Evgeni Malkin"  
  
Sid is so surprised when he saw Zhenya walking with one box, he really wondered what's going on.  
  
Zhenya take the micro and said "Tonight we celebrate the 900th point as you for captain of the Pens, the team and I especially me, wanted to celebrate with you and give you this silver puck"  
  
Sid hugs Zhenya "Thank you" he promised to not crying since they have a game just after. But it's was just one nice gesture from everyone and specially Zhenya, even the Caps are smiling.  
  
"I love you Zhenya"  
  
"I love you too, Sidka, you are the best player in the world, never change. I'm sure you will have another milestone to celebrate maybe soon" Zhenya have a big smile because in his head he is thinking of the golden puck or even for if one day he wins the Ballon d'Or or if Sid wins multiples trophy in NHL Awards and the Cup.  
  
"Do you go back to Colombus or you will watch the game ?"  
  
"No I will watch the game, so I hope you will score. And I will be here after the game. I will be with my team tomorrow morning"  
  
They kiss before the game.  
  
-  
  
Zhenya was in the box in the stands with Mario during the game, he was just happy. He texted his teammate that he will be at Colombus tomorrow morning.   
They all congratulate him.  
  
Pens win the game 3-2 with two points of Sid and one assist.   
  
During the press conference of the Caps, Alex said "I knew what Zhenya have planned for before the game, we are the best friends. He just put the bar too high, I don't know how I can fight for the best couple ever"  
  
During this time Sid goes home with Zhenya where they celebrate it in the bed, the next morning Sid decide to go with him at Colombus and watch the game to support him.


End file.
